Cupcake Cat (Christina)/Toppina
Cupcake Cat/Christina is one of Kittydog's main characters, her son being Pancake and her love interest being Wafflecopter. She is a feline, solely based off of cupcakes. In the Void universe, she is known as Topping Cat/Toppina and is based on toppings. Appearance Timeline Cupcake Cat is a dark brown feline with bright yellow eyes. She has a tuft of light pink fur on her head with slightly darker pink sprinkles. Cupcake Cat has a giant brown wrapper around her neck. The inside of her mouth is gray. Christina is generally quite heavy and extremely tall (unlike her love interest), almost to the point where she is like Fluffen. Her physical ability is average. Void Topping Cat is a cat that has fur that switches between chocolate (brown) and vanilla (pale yellow and tan). She has much fuller frosting hair, which is a bright yellow and has yellow sprinkles in it (in vanilla form). Her limbs are not attached, and she has bright pink toes, eyes, and inner ears. Her dark brown wrapper is used as a skirt, and she has a detached bright yellow tail that looks like a cherry. Personality Christina was always intelligent with scholarship, and graduated high school with Fluffen, Puppers, and Wafflecopter (including others that have not been mentioned) though she is not the most wise at all. Socially, she is completely absent, quiet, and unreadable. She can be painfully dense and doesn't understand others' emotions, and is an introvert to the point where she is asocial. She suffers from bipolic depression, making her prone to developing multiple personalities at once, and is a loner. She is not romantic at all to the point where she is basically aromantic, unless with maybe her husband, Wafflecopter. She is the most unaffectionate known, and prefers to have others away from her. Abilities Christina has no known abilities, but her Void form Toppina has cherry bombs. Relationships Wafflecopter/Woofle Wafflecopter and Christina are close and love each other. However, their opposite personalities cause difficulties between them sometimes, and once, they went through a catastrophe that split them apart, but they got back together in the end. Christina and Wafflecopter eventually became close enough to have a child, Pancake. Xcakes/Cakx Xcakes and Christina are good friends, as shown in many videos. Both of them share the same element: cake. Christina has been depicted having a hard time deciding on who to love - Xcakes or Wafflecopter, though she settled on the latter. This might also explain Xcakes's depression; since he truly loved Christina, who chose Wafflecopter over him. Fluffen/Floofn Fluffen and Christina hang out sometimes, so they are most likely friends. Trivia *Christina is a member of The Cool Floops. *Christina used to be drawn with one X eye. When she closed her other eye, fans thought she was a dead cat, so Kittydog scrapped that design. *Christina is addicted to cocaine. *Christina's coloring is a result of mutation due to her parent, Asterisk, having her through asexual reproduction. Gallery cupcakemyboi.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 10.50.24 AM.png|The old, one-eyed Cupcake Cat design is on the right next to Wafflecopter.|link=The Cool Floops Junk-0.png Category:Characters Category:Felines (Cats) Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe